


And I haven't said a thing, keep the record playing

by CelestineAzure87



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Wout & Mathieu cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineAzure87/pseuds/CelestineAzure87
Summary: Tadej Pogačar gets a late night text from his partner, who got woken up by rather inconsiderate habit of his teammate.
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And I haven't said a thing, keep the record playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i am cautious that i don't start a fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075217) by [vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome). 



> This is an inadequate thank-you fic for spaceboy_niko's sweet work, "i am cautious that i don't start a fire" - I'm beyond flattered, so much so I cooked up this drabble for your entertainment. It can be read as a sequence from the work, or it could be read as a standalone R & P PWP (but some parts might not make sense if you haven't)
> 
> Oh-so-obvious disclaimer: none of this happened in real life. I don't own anything/anyone apart from my weird & wild imagination. If wording/turn of phrases are weird, that's because English isn't my first language, and I've got weird & wild imagination.
> 
> Title is from Slow by Kylie Minogue, so, there

Tadej wakes up to the sound of the phone buzzing on the nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, he reaches out for it, then almost shot up when he sees the small ghost icon on the screen. Sleepiness evaporated into the air.

It's him.

Heart beating fast just like the time they opened the bedroom door of the flat they bought together, he opens the Snapchat app. No need to check who that is - there's only one user in it.

\- still up?

Smiling, he types fast. - just woke up :)

\- sorry :(  
\- oh don't <3 u know how happy I am <3 <3

They have some rules for the time they are apart - just two messages during the race only one of them is participating, one good morning (and I love you), one good night (and I love you). Of course, except in case of emergency.

Snapchat is what they use for such "emergency cases".

\- Georgie again?  
\- He can't fucking keep his voice to himself, so annoying

Tadej smiles to himself, imaging Primož groaning over rather "open" nature of his teammate's favourite pastime when he can't sleep.

\- are u alone?  
\- Wout in the bathroom, I won rock-paper-scissors :p

Tadej snorts, picturing two megastars of Jumbo Visma doing rock-paper-scissors in the dark, both fully awake by _that_ noise from the next door - and Wout dragging himself to one of those tiny hotel bathroom, phone in his hand. And his own lover, looking smug in his bed, giving a small wave to Wout to make him roll his eyes even more.

\- Now let me see your pretty sleepy face :)

Tadej shoots a quick selfie and hit send.

\- are you in my pyjamas?  
\- missing u too much  
\- our bed feels 2 big for 1 :(

Another selfie, this time leaning onto his pillows on his side of bed. reply comes just after two heart emojis.

\- I wish I could fly back NOW and peel those off from your body  
\- and make you scream

 _So it begins._ Still feeling playful and enjoying this stage of their interaction, Tadej opens the buttons of his slightly-too-big-for-him pyjama top, put his left hand on his now bare chest. Click then send.

\- like this?  
\- show me more

Almost giggling and blushing at the same time, Tadej follows the order of his older lover, shrugging off the flannel top completely off his shoulder. Click then send.

\- more?  
\- yeah more

Tadej wiggles out of his pyjama bottom, lets it drop on the floor, puts his fingers on the hem of his boxer. Click then send.

\- wanna see more?  
\- tease

Grinning ears to ears, he pulls down his boxer, then kicks it off the bed. Pose. Click then send.

\- better?  
\- Already wanting me that much baby? I'm flattered :)

Instead of answering, Tadej puts his left point finger to his lips, and sticks his tongue to lick the sticky liquid off it. Click and send.

\- how can I not when u talk to me like that <3

 _No answer._ _So we are really starting this._  
  
Heart beating so fast, almost audibly giggling for the anticipation of what's coming next, Tadej reaches out for his AirPod on the nightstand and puts it on. He's all alone in their flat, so no need for him to be discreet, but he likes to do it anyway. _Habit dies hard,_ he thinks to himself.  
  
Video call comes in - just in time.

"Hello Primož, you are early..." Tadej tries his best to sound demure and innocent, but there's no denying of ever-growing desire in his voice and, he suspects, his whole body. Desire to be dominated, controlled and spoiled by the man he loves and trusts - this is the game of control they like to play, especially when they need to spend time alone for a while - and afterwards. Now they can read each other very well over the video call, and enjoy it to the maximum. 

"Show me what you are doing to yourself." Tadej is just too happy to comply.

"Naughty boy - just can't help yourself, can you? Now let me hear your pretty moan." His partner commands with soft voice. Who is he to not to obey such an loving order?

"Tell me what you are thinking now."

"I..." Tadej bites his lips, his hand busy with trying to recreate the picture in his brain. "I'm thinking about the time you'll come home."

"Oh?" Tadej's heart melts when he feels his partner's sweet hazel eyes twinkle over the phone camera. "Tell me more, baby."

"When you come home, I'll fly into your arms and kiss you hard - I'll shove you to the door to close it, and when we are totally alone in our flat, you'll kiss me...my lips, my earlobes, down my neck... you'll then undress me, you get me all hot and breathless. Then you grab me by my hair to get me on my knees, then I know what to do... you don't allow me to touch myself yet, I need to make you feel good first - and I want that more than anything..."

"God Tadej, you dirty little thing - you want to suck me off in our doorway? What if somebody hears us?" Primož's teasing voice tingles Tadej's ears.  
"I don't care, they are used to hear me scream your name anyway. Besides, I'm all yours, nobody can do a thing about it..." Tadej flashes shy smile.

"I miss you, Tadej, I can't wait to hear you make those cute small choking noise when you are on your knees for me. You are so eager and just can't stop yourself, right, baby?"

"God yes, and I love looking up to meet your eyes when I'm sucking you off - ah, you have that look on your face, you are so proud of me to do it so well, because I'm such a good student and learned how to make you very happy - but you are already wanting to pick me up to throw me onto the bed, bend me over to fuck me hard. You are so conflicted. I love hear you panting and deciding when to stop me..."

Tadej hears Primož gasping for the air, and smiles to himself. He'd be lying if he says he doesn't enjoy seeing his partner, more mature, reliable and quietly confident, slipping out of control for a moment over his words and actions - he thinks it makes being dominated by him even more thrilling.

"God Tadej, for someone with such an angelic face, you have such a dirty mind, I might need to properly discipline you for that when I get home."  
Shiver runs down his spine. Tadej is just so happy to let his partner take over the lead of their fantasy from there - he loves this part so much, letting go of the control inch by inch.

"Oh yeah? Please tell me how you want to discipline me - grab me by my hair and make me stand up, then spank my ass over your knees?"

"Oh no, I won't treat my sweet boy in such rough manner, when I am in full control. Besides, I said I might - I didn't say I will. Seeing your eager and lovely face, maybe I change my mind and decide to reward you for being such a good boy who loves me so much." Primož coos over the phone. Tadej trembles.

"I pull myself out from your sweet mouth, then you fall onto the floor, you worked so hard for me - then I will scoop you up, kiss your hardworking mouth, lick off what I already spilled onto your face, then we head for the bedroom. You are all naked and trembling in my arms, clinging onto my coat and whimpering. So cute and helpless. You know so well what comes next and can't wait, but you are an obedient, good boy, so you won't be trying to touch yourself yet - that would be stealing my duty away from me and you know that's not very nice of you."

Tadej bites his lips and whimper. "And I know better than disrespecting you like that."

"Yes, you are one smart little thing, you know your place - be good and you will be rewarded well." Tadej can almost feel his partner's elegant, long fingers on his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes during those acts.

"I've been so good, waiting for you for days, and making you feel happy as soon as you get home - "

"Yes I know, baby - but first, I need to make sure my sweet boy wasn't up for...mischief." Tadej gasps. _We are getting there._

"I'll turn the lights on and get you on all fours on the bed, so I can inspect you with my fingers and lips, from your pretty toes, beautiful neckline, sweet curve of your stomach - you need to wait until I finish going through all of you, kissing you all over."

"And I need to keep my gaze up, right? So I will see everything you are doing to me in the mirror?"

Tadej hears his partner chuckles quietly and almost loses control.

"Of course. That's the part of the _inspection_ \- I need to know if you are too embarrassed to see yourself being touched like that. But you will try so hard, because you know you are getting rewards for your patience. And that's how you are going to see yourself getting what you are waiting for - I can feel you are trembling with anticipation beneath my hands as I prepare you."

"What are you gonna do if you catch me trying to sneak a peak at you, over my shoulder?" Tadej feels his voice is now cracking all over, almost indistinguishable from moaning and gasping. Tadej knows his companion hears it, because he is going for that line to push him over the edge.

"Then I'd have no choice but punish you, no? I'd slide inside of you in one stroke, but I won't be touching where you want me to touch - I'll grab your perfect ass from behind and fuck you mercilessly, but I won't be touching there...and you know you aren't allowed to touch yourself until I say so, and I'll be grabbing your arms from behind, no chance for you to get any release there. Poor boy, screaming my name and begging and pleading, completely at my mercy, knowing I won't be giving you what you really want, being treated like a little fucktoy - such a shame, if you remained a good boy, I'd be sitting on our bed, taking you in my arms, letting you sit on my lap and lean on me, giving you everything you were so patiently waiting, in whatever pace you want to set... and I'll be indulging you, just the way you want me to..."

With that, Tadej let go all the control - screaming for his partner and gasping for air, his body and mind is taken over by pure white heat, eyes see nothing but lights for a few seconds. In his hazy mind, he distantly hears his partner moaning and gasping just like he did, and smiles.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing...can't wait to act on that when you get home." Tadej pants, satisfied and so happy of the intimacy they get to share - even he needs to wait a few more days until they can be physically reunited.

"Yeah, Tadej, it was great. So naughty yet so innocent -you turn me on so much. I'm dying to hold you in my arms now." Tadej's heart melts even more, seeing his partner smiling at him over the camera, his hazel eyes full of love and adoration.

"I wish you could be here, stroke my hair and kiss me on my cheek. I miss you so much." Tadej sighs, sinking into the big bed.

"Be patient - I won't let you out of my arms when I get home."

"I can't wait. "  
  
Over the phone, Tadej hears distinctive sound of toilet flushing twice, and his lover laughing. "I think Wout and Mathieu are done as well."  
  
"Okey. Then... good luck tomorrow - I love you so much."

"I love you so, so much, Tadej - sleep well."

And with the light sound of click, their call ends - Tadej puts his phone back to the night stand, and happily slides back to the duvet. As he drifts back to sleep, he wonders if he should send a thank-you gift of sort to George Bennett himself.


End file.
